Hard Knock Emotions
by Pascale
Summary: 1x2, 3x4 later on! Why can't Duo ever say anything right? Well, you'll just have ta find out, ne? Relena bashing.
1. Default Chapter

Hard Knock Emotions  
  
Heero peeked into the living room to see Relena sitting with Duo. "So what your saying is, you don't want Heero as a friend.?" she asked politely. Duo glared at her, "NO for your information." And crossed his arms. He heard a sound and looked up, and there was Heero, a lone tear stinging down his cheek. 'He doesn't even like me.' And scrambled up the stairs as Duo ran toward him. "Heero! It's nor what you think! Heero!" and proceeded to follow his torn comrade. Relena smirked and followed them up the stairs. Duo reached the bathroom door only to find it locked, whimpering noises coming from behind. "Heero! Please forgive me! It's not what you think! Talk to me Heero!"  
  
"Heero, come out at once, you can tell me! Please Heero!" Relena pleaded.  
  
"Bitch, your laying it on thick, fuck off! Leave Relena!" a hysterical Heero yelled through the door.  
  
"Okay Heero, whatever you want." She stated sadly walking down the stairs abruptly leaving. When Duo had heard the door close, he started sobbing, and slid down the door. A few minutes later, a puffy-eyed Heero attempted to open the door only to find a grief stricken Duo falling into the bathroom.  
  
"Duo," and slowly lowered his body down to Duo's level. He sat up and looked into the unruly haired boys cobalt eyes. He looked away and suddenly started to cry once more. Heero pulled him into a tight embrace. And breathed into his ear, "You didn't really mean what you said, did you?"  
  
Duo's tears ceased as he pulled away from Heero and replied, "No, the only reason I said that was because I was about to tell her, that, I-I love you. Ever since I shot you that one day saving the bitch of the world, I knew I loved you, you are different Heero. And that's what I love. You're just, you."  
  
The tank-top clad pilot's eyes clouded over with unshed tears. "You love me? Is that even possible? Look at me. I can't show love and happiness and warmth as you can, Duo. You are the one thing I look forward to everyday." And subconsciously started rubbing his cheek. In turn, Duo reveled in the fact Heero was touching him. Both kneeling on the floor, he brought his opposite hand behind Duo's neck, and brought his lips gently towards his, their lips met in a chaste kiss. Both pairs of eyes closed they wrapped limbs and deepened the innocent gesture. Tongues collided in a frenzy of combat.  
  
As they parted both were panting heavily, and just how close they were was obvious by the slight bulge in their pants. (RUFF) Duo grinned and mumbled out, "Heero, I never pictured you being into boys. Especially me. I always thought you liked Relena!" Heero jumped up and helped Duo up while making a sour face. Duo just laughed.  
  
"Duo, even though you're a baka" as their bodies touched. "I still lo-"  
  
"DUO WAKE UP!" Heero's voice boomed. Duo groaned as he felt his sheets being ripped off of him. Drooling sightly, he peaked open one violet eye. "What the fuck are you DOING Heero?!" Heero stood at the end of his bed, arms crossed as he glared at Duo. "Hn, we have a mission. I need to leave, wake up Wufei." As he quickly exited the room.  
  
Duo pouted, "BUT FEI FEI DOESN'T LKE BEING OWKEN UP! YOU DO IT!" But it was too late, for Heero had left. Blowing a random hair out of his eyes, Duo sighed, "And it was sucha nice dream too!" 


	2. Announcement To Readers!

ShinimegamiBaka here. Also known to all as Pascale. I am writing this for a little thing to make my story betta. You tell ME what you would like to happen, I'll write it or something along the lines of it. I am one for interaction here! I see I got no reviews for Duos Black Rock, I was sorta iffy that day! Mwuahaha. But I'd appreciate it if you fellow otakus gave me some ideas for Hard Knock Emotions. And remember, ANYTHING goes, 'cept detailed lemons! I love y'all. Bye byes.  
  
Pascale 


	3. Another Mission, a complete success

His heels flew wildly as he ran towards the nearest exit, shooting his way through the targeted OZ soldiers. Grinning wildly the mighty Shinigami reached the door and waited for the other two Gundam pilots to exit safely. " I only have two words...SUH and WEET!" he exclaimed as they ran towards their stolen Jeep Wrangler.  
  
"5.4.3.2.1..." **click** and suddenly, the towering building they just escaped from went up into a thick choking cloud of billowing smolders.  
  
"Good work, guys! Oi! Heero nice job on that detonation! 'Fei.uhhh..nice shooting." Duo quirked absentmindedly chewed on the end of his braid. For no one had noticed the large spot of crimson liquid forming under Duo's body onto the seat. He shook his bloodied head to keep his consciousness.  
  
"Duo, report, mission complete? You DID get the disk, ne?"  
  
Shook out of his reverie Duo replied hastily, "Oh.sure yeah, right here." Proceeding to pull out an orange cased disk. Carefully replacing the disk back to it original place he winced internally as he moved his arms and chest. Externally Duo put on a front as he joked with Heero and Wu Fei about their mission. "If you woulda came any later,guys, it wouldn't have been too pretty. Those OZ bastards would have all died painfully when I got out of there." Wu Fei snorted, "You mean IF you got out of there, baka, we saved you."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Tying me up in a chair isn't going to save you from the horrible death you will experience." Duo grinned as another punch was thrown into his face. His face was bloody and bruised, once chestnut strands were caked with flaky pieces of dry blood. His body wasn't in the best of shape as well. 'A compound fracture to the fibula, possible severe internal injuries, severe head trauma.I just hope I can make it back to the safe- house.breathing.' His ragged breath shallow as black shaded his eyes. A loud noise surprised him as he looked around ferverently for the cause. The broken braided wonder's eyes focused on two blurry figures, Heero Yuy and Chang Wu Fei. They untied him and he stood up, rather unsteadily. It was then he noticed the former OZ soldiers who had beaten him, lay in bloody chunks on the floor. Wu Fei handed him a rather large hand-gun as he whispered agitated in tone, "Time to get the fuck out of here and blow this joint to hell."  
  
Duo tossed all the pain into the back of his mind, and decided to take the lead, leaving a small bloody trail in his wake. They exited the room.  
  
**End Flashback** "You left me there as a goddamn decoy!" Duo's voice scratched. His vision now deteriorated into fuzzy objects. And promptly passed out.  
  
The last thing he heard, or thought he heard, was, "Duo.hang in there Maxwell, we're almost home."  
  
***Back at Quatre's Mansion***  
  
"Do.do you think he'll.survive?"  
  
"It's too early to tell, Little One, I'm sorry." Trowa looked on towards his small blonde haired angel with a sincerely morbid expression.  
  
"He's very brave. I must say, a recalcitrant individual" A monotone voice spoke up with a seeming of no apathy. "I must commend him on his ability to complete a mission. If he does pull through, I will think of him in a new respect."  
  
"Hn." A new voice spoke up, and suddenly walked out of the room. The remaining three watched the death pilot intensely, and looked over every stitched up body part, every bruise, and every cast.  
  
"Seeing him.like this.I-I just can't bear it." A lone tear slipped out of the blonde boy's eye. He hugged Trowa tight, as the two watched silently at the gnarled body with sad eyes. Wu Fei could not stand the sight of the now obsolete soldier. 'If he does survive, what good is he to us as a Gundam Pilot?' And shook his head at the thought.  
  
"Duo." Heero looked into the sky as he walked in a crestfallen manner. 'The garrulous Duo Maxwell had been reduced to a silent, emaciated, poor excuse for a soldier.' He laughed dejectedly as he glanced towards the sky. "I know you'll pull through, you have to.I'd.miss you." A pang of an unknown emotion ran through his heart. He blinked a few times to catch a hold of what it was, but could not place it. Two weeks later  
  
Heero , the ever so callous perfect soldier, looked down at the 16 year old "Shinigami" in all his comatose glory. He now understood the indelible need to inveterately stay by his side. He cleaned him, changed his bed pans, talked to him and even confessed fears, dreams, and wishes. The other pilots had not gotten used to this however, so they were in a state of shock. When Heero was on missions he would grudgingly take them, and when they were completed, return to Duo's bedside.  
  
Quatre found himself on the lap of his tall, latin lover as he spoke questioningly "Quatre, what do you think of Heero's willingness to stay by Duo? Do you find it odd?"  
  
Quatre laughed, "No Trowa , well in a way I do, but it's good for him, good for them both. I just knew they had a thing for each other, I could sense it when I met them for the first time."  
  
"Yeah, me too, Angel, me too."  
  
Wu Fei walked in quickly on the two lover's and said in a zealous voice, "I am sorry to interrupt, but if you two will, please follow me, it's Duo, he is waking up."  
  
Haha! Cliff-hanger, doo dee di di .I hope all ya readers can understand half of the big wordz in here, I am reading my vocab. book. This is what you guys asked for, and trust me it will only get MUCH betta! I think you all are great, and reviews are very much appreciated, they seriously liven up my day. When I am at school I say OMG PEOPLE REVEIWED MY STORIES! ONE MORE TODAY! They all look at me like I am a freak.but I dun care, I am happy!  
  
\/O_o\/ Pascale 


End file.
